


four

by minimalcoloration



Series: beyond death [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied Relationships, Romanticization, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/minimalcoloration
Summary: It must be love.Or;Book III word vomit post official trailer





	four

It’s not that it was love.

Love is a myth, forged from the charred shambles of hysteria and loneliness, naught but a dream hanging in the stillness that consumes their hope and happiness in exchange for suffering. Here in the realm beyond death, in the stillness of the air and the shadows of the branches that bare no life, it’s as if every point is proven. There is nothing, no life, no chatter save the tense dialogue between a prince and a princess so far removed that even their armor seems like the sun shines in a desolate land.

What is it then, if not love?

So unaware when Alfonse gets ambushed that Kiran falls backwards onto the dirt just barely dodging the slash of a sword that rings out clear in the silence of the forest. Sharena screams, there’s something in Kiran’s mind that _should_ be panic but instead they find themselves watching the fight in front with mystified eyes. The resemblance is uncanny, the same blue shade that ends in highlighted tips that’s so odd so _curious_ that if Kiran squinted surely it must have been Alfonse with that open chasm in his chest. Alfonse grunts as he nearly topples off his feet and then, then Kiran realizes something more: a man just like Alfonse, in a realm beyond the grasp of life’s reach- an Anscestor. Kiran stumbles to their feet as the tree in front is toppled by magic and the ground begins to shake, this is beyond their reach. Sharena tries to block the mage herself, but it’s no use.

Kiran sees the signs, the rumbling of the earth as if it’s awoken from a deep slumber, the shaking of the trees and their empty branches and the pulsing red that glows beneath their roots. Yet the words fail them, the urge to call out is silenced when the masked corpse (is it a corpse or is it a ghost?) leaps, through the siblings- past the falling trees as a gap opens and consumes them whole and Kiran feels it.

The sharp pain in their stomach, the sheathing of a sword, and the push that sends them beyond the chasm and leaves them alone- leaves them worthless, _nothing._ Above them it gazes down, eyes glowing and mouth completely empty- no teeth save for the fangs of armor that are surely not armor, the fluorescent glow that seems to exhale warmth (or is that blood,) and they lock gazes. Kiran wants to scream, to claw to bite- escape from this nightmare that’s consuming them and return to Askr return to a castle that welcomes them-

The sword is roughly pulled and Kiran can feel tears as they try desperately to scream. The cold of the stagnant air hits the wound and they shudder and the adrenaline sets in as the pain becomes a throbbing that punctuates their shortening breaths. It’s moving to strike again, sword raised and Kiran refuses to look down- keeps their eyes locked because this is the end, there is no escape no life to be had in this realm, their grave is on the red grass below them, and they flinch when he places his weight on their stomach (it hurts, they want to vomit but they have no energy).

Everything is slow motion on its final swing, and Kiran sees it again, eyes open and tears flowing and something undeniably cold is starting to set in and they can’t feel their hands or their legs or anything- the world is nothing but blurry images and darkening vision.

It must be love.

Alfonse swings.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr sucks now go follow my twitter @princessaltena
> 
> SO HOW ABOUT THAT BOOK III INTRO-


End file.
